Ducky Bloon
The Ducky Bloon, informally known as the Ducky Scout Bloon, is a ducky-shaped "bloon" that may or may not exist in BTDI. This bloon is totally invincible; however, it takes no lives away upon leaking and returns to the start of the track upon doing so. Thus, its existence only serves to divert towers into attacking an ultimately passive and invincible target, immediately leaving the screen after all non-ducky bloons from the round are popped (this is the only way to defeat the Ducky Bloon). The Ducky Bloon also safely absorbs all projectiles meant to hit it without taking damage; some examples include darts, boomerangs, spike piles, and even juggernaut spike balls. Whenever that happens, the Ducky Bloon makes a happy rubber ducky squeaking sound. Besides this, the Ducky Bloon also lightly stuns any towers that attack it for 0.5 seconds. There are five colors of Ducky Bloon: red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. The color of the Ducky Bloon solely determines its speed; Red Ducky Bloons are the slowest of the Ducky Bloons whilst Pink Ducky Bloons are the fastest. Ducky Bloons can have the Camo property, although having this property only weakens them as they are thus only seen by towers with camo-detection. This bloon cannot have the Regen property, Fortified property, or Shielded property, as these three are effectively useless to it. Ducky Bloons '''are absolutely immune to being frozen, stunned, glued, or slowed in any direct way. Strategy The '''Ducky Bloon's only purpose is to distract the player's towers from targeting other bloons, and thus the player's objective that appears upon this bloon entering the screen is to focus on popping the other bloons instead. Letting it leak won't do anything to remove it, as it will just reappear back at the start of the track. Ultimately, however, the Ducky Bloon itself is not too much of a threat; besides the fact that it will almost inevitably destroy spike piles laid down by any Spike Factories on the field and especially devastate Spike Factory defenses that carry over through rounds (i.e. Perma-Spike). Thus, one should not rely on Spike Factories too much lest they let the stronger bloons travel through a spike pile-free track. The bloon's interaction with Bloonchippers is arguably very interesting; the Bloonchipper will fruitlessly repeat sucking up and attempting to pop layers off of the Ducky Bloon '''to no avail. However, by doing this the Bloonchipper can effectively and greatly slow down the '''Ducky Bloon in its tracks by repeatedly sucking it up and releasing it out. Towers such as Tack Shooters, Ice Monkeys, Mortar Monkeys, and Dartling Gunners have either player-directed or radial attacks that allow them to respectively be directed away from the bloon or attack other bloons at once. Still, these towers are prone to being stunned (more so the latter than the former). One interesting thing to take note of is that Ducky Bloons '''are regarded as the "strongest" bloon by priority targetting "Strong", and thus towers that are often set to this targetting (such as Super Monkey, Glue Gunner, and Sniper Monkey) can be easily distracted. It will demand quick micromanagement from the player, but it is advised to set the player's towers' targeting to a priority other than strong to reduce the '''Ducky Bloon's effectiveness. Note how Camo Ducky Bloons are technically inferior to their normal counterparts, as Camo Ducky Bloons can only distract towers with camo detection. Trivia * Despite what it may seem, this is not a joke conception. * Lore-wise, this rubber duck disguised as a bloon is merely somewhat of a "scout" for the Lucky Ducky and exists only to "gather intel" from the Monkeys' and the Bloons' battles. Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons